Total Drama vs Survivor
by mgoldberg
Summary: 10 of Total Drama's best competitors and 10 of Survivor's best competitors compete against each other. Only one will win the one million dollar prize.


**This story is a mash up were 10 people from Total Drama, and ten people from Survivor, compete against each other for one million dollars.**

A plane is flying overhead, with Jeff and Chris in it.

Jeff smiles, "Welcome everyone, I'm Jeff Probst, host of the famous reality t.v show, Survivor,"

Chris speaks, "And I'm Chris McClean, host of the even more popular show, Total Drama,"

Jeff rolls his eyes and continues, "Ten of Survivor's most famous..."

Chris interrupts, "Along with ten of Total Drama's most famous will be competing for one million dollars."

"Before the season starts, let's reveal the cast."

**From Survivor**

**Parvati Shallow** is the winner of Survivor Micronesia. She originally competed on Survivor Cook Islands, and later on Survivor Heroes vs. Villains. She is regarded as one of the most dangerous players to ever compete. She is know for her charm, cunning, and strategic mindset by creating the Black Widow Brigade to eliminate the remaining men in _Survivor: Micronesia_. Shallow returned as a villain in _Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains_, and was the runner-up. She is one of two winners to face the jury a second time for the title of Sole Survivor.

**Corinne Kaplan** is a contestant from Survivor Gabon and Survivor is infamous for her hatred of other castaways. She is also well known for being proud of her villainous side, and is able to stab anyone in the back if she wants to. She placed 7th in Gabon, and 12th in Caramoan.

**Stephenie LaGrossa Kendrick** is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Guatemala, and Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. Despite her physical strength, Stephenie would suffered at the hands of her tribe, where she became the sole surviving member of her tribe. Upon returning for a second time, she became more deceptive and known for not keeping true to her deals. Despite all this, she is remembered mainly for her participation in _Palau_, returning for a third time as a hero. She placed 7th in Palau, she was the runner up in Guatemala, and placed 19th in Heroes vs. Villains.

**Jerri Lynn Manthey** is a contestant from _Survivor: The Australian Outback_, _Survivor: All-Stars_, and _Survivor: Heroes vs Villains_. Regarded as the series' first "villainess", Jerri was known for her bitter personality. Although a worse performance in her second outings during _All-Stars_, her actions during _Heroes vs. Villains_ made her a more likable contestant and became pivotal in the success of her alliances. She placed 8th in Australian Outback, 10th in All Stars, and 4th in Heroes vs. Villains.

**Cirie Tiffany Fields** is a contestant from _Survivor: Panama_,_Survivor: Micronesia_ and _Survivor: Heroes vs Villains_. She is regarded as one of the most likable and strategic contestants to play the game and more commonly known as "the woman who got up off the couch and played _Survivor_". She placed 4th in Panama, 3rd in Micronesia, and 17th in Heroes vs. Villains.

**Russell Hantz** is a contestant from _Survivor: Samoa_,_Survivor: Heroes vs Villains_ and _Survivor: Redemption Island_. Russell is regarded as one of the series' most infamous villains, being able to locate several Hidden Immunity Idols unaided by clues and eliminating his competition as ruthlessly as possible. His manipulative, cunning and emotionally abusive demeanor, especially towards the women (who he alternately insulted and charmed) enabled him to make it to the Final Tribal Council on two separate occasions. But it also caused him to receive the ire of the Jury, denying him of the title of Sole Survivor. He was runner up in Samoa, he was second runner up in Heroes vs. Villains, and 17th place in Redemption Island.

**Robert Carlo "Rob" Mariano** (better known as **Boston Rob**) is the winner of _Survivor: Redemption Island_. He originally competed on _Survivor: Marquesas_, _Survivor: All-Stars_ and _Survivor: Heroes vs Villains_. He is the series' first (and so far only) four-time contestant, regarded as one of the strongest, smartest and most ruthless males to ever compete. Rob is renowned for his leadership, strategic mindset and challenge prowess. He placed 10th in Marquesas, he was runner up in All Stars, 13th in Heroes vs. Villains, and he was the sole survivor of Redemption Island.

**Malcolm Freberg** is a contestant from _Survivor: Philippines _and _Survivor: Caramoan_.He is known for being likable, excelling at challenges, and being a very good strategic player. On both of his seasons his fellow contestants considered him a very big threat which led to him being voted out before he had a chance to get to the final three. He is also considered one of the most popular players to ever play Survivor. He placed 4th in Philippines, and 8th in Caramoan.

**Richard Holman Hatch Jr.** is the winner of _Survivor: Borneo_. He also competed on _Survivor: All-Stars_. He is known for creating the Tagi Alliance, a voting bloc that controlled the game and helped define _Survivor_ and being the first winner of the show. A legendary figure in the history of the game, he is regarded as the pioneer of the series such as creating the first alliance that controlled the game. He was the sole survivor of Borneo, and placed 14th in All Stars.

**Rupert Boneham** is a contestant from _Pearl Islands_, _All-Stars_, and _Heroes vs Villains_. With his trademark long beard, tie-dyed shirt, and signature victory cry, Boneham is considered by fans to be one of the show's most popular castaways. He is also the only contestant to win $1,000,000 via public vote. He placed 8th in Pearl Islands, 4th in All Stars, and 6th in Heroes vs. Villains.

"Now for the ten contestants that competed on Total Drama," says Chris

**From Total Drama**

**Sierra** is a contestant from Total Drama World Tour, she joined the show as a new contestant, along with Alejandro, and later Blaineley, and competed with 15 other returning competitors. Sierra is the super fan girl of the show. She knows everything about the show, and has a huge crush on Cody. Sierra placed 4th in World Tour.

**Gwen** is a contestant from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. Gwen is a goth chick. She liked to distance herself from others, but even so, she ended up making a lot of friends, and she also got a boyfriend. She is most famous for being part of the love triangle between her, Courtney, and Duncan. She was runner up in Island, 12th place in Action, and 9th in World Tour.

**Heather **is a contestant from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. She is one of the biggest villains in Total Drama history, and even with many enemies, she still ended up making it very far in each of the seasons she played in. She placed 3rd in Island, 9th in Action, and was the winner of World Tour.

**Leshawna** is a contestant from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. She was very likable to the people she wanted to be likable too, and very hatable to the people she wanted to be hatable too. She is part of one of the biggest conflicts ever, with her and Heather. She placed 5th in Island, 8th in Action, and 15th in World Tour.

**Zoey** is a contestant from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. She was very likable and formed a relationship with Mike, and a great friendship with Cameron. She placed 3rd in Revenge of the Island.

**Owen** is a contestant from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. Owen is one of the happiest guys, ever in Total Drama history. What makes him so special is that he is the first winner. He won Island, placed 3rd in Action, and 8th in World Tour.

**Cody** is a contestant for Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Cody is the geeky computer nerd. He tries to get all of the ladies to love him. And it happened once, but with someone who he didn't like back. He placed 17th in Island and 3rd in World Tour.

**Alejandro **is a contestant from Total Drama World Tour. He joined the show as a new contestant along with Sierra and Blaineley. He is another one of Total Drama's biggest villains. After an accident that happened last season, he has fully recovered. He was the runner up of World Tour.

**Trent** is a contestant from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. He is a musician and likes to sing and play the guitar. Trent placed 11th in Island and 13th in Action.

**Mike** is a contestant from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Mike has disorder called multiple personality disorder, and he changed into different characters during his time on the island. Even with his disorder, he was still able to form a relationship with Zoey, and a friendship with Cameron. He placed 6th in Revenge of the Island.

"So join us soon," says Chris, "For an all new adventure,"

"20 contestants, 39 days, one survivor!" ends Jeff.


End file.
